Ava Ayala
Ava Ayala is the daughter of Hector Ayala, granddaughter of Nestor Ayala and the current secret identity of White Tiger. Physical Appearance Aya Avala aka White Tiger has a slim, slender build, dark skin, brown eyes and long brown hair. She usually wears a green, pink, or blue tunic with a brown long shirt underneath, a black or brown sash belt around her waist and wears strapped black high heels. As White Tiger, she wears a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders, it also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail. When under the effects of Kraven's drum, her eyes are razor and her hair is frizzed up. Personality After becoming White Tiger, Ava was forced to control her powers by maintaining composure and keeping her calmness during situations. She could never allow herself to embrace her savage powers. On one occasion, she did just that and came into conflict with the man responsible for her father and grandfather's demises. During this time, Ava acted polar opposite of how she usually did and did not care about keeping herself in any well-groomed matter, once drinking out of a carton and burping loudly in front of her teammates. She had also become uncharismatic, as she told the group they were out of milk and walked off. Ava generally felt regret for the power that her amulet had placed on her and even considered it to be the only thing that made her important. Frequently during missions, White Tiger displayed a level of impertinence towards her teammates. She would frequently bring up the grades of the others and throw their own flaws back in their faces, like when she and Spider-Man were alone together facing Taskmaster and she reminded him that he never trained after claiming the impending fight to be the moment he had been training for. Of the group, Ava considered studies towards school or academics in general to be her most important factor, as she would make sure to complete her homework before going off to face a villain or stop nefarious actions of others. During a flight to Latveria, she revealed to Spider-Man that she was finishing her homework. History Early Life Ava was daughter to the first White Tiger Hector until he was killed fighting Kraven the Hunter. She took his White Tiger Amulet and became the White Tiger, eventually joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and living on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Spider-Man's team Spider-Man took Nick Fury's previous advice to him in stride and went to join S.H.I.E.L.D. on his own freewill. During his battle against several automated robots, White Tiger watched his fight. She criticized his fighting style, stating that he was merely going around the combatants and smashing them. As Nova questioned Nick Fury for testing Spider-Man without his consent, White Tiger mocked him for still believing himself to be in charge and called him cute. As the four analyzed him, White Tiger referred to him as someone with low self-esteem and an identification with bugs merely because he named himself Spider-Man. As Iron Fist compared Spider-Man's criticism to the group's unknowing of him, White Tiger stated that she would clean the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier for a month if Spider-Man were to join. White Tiger also stated she would clean toilets as well, following Iron Fist's questioning of such. She high-fived the three shortly afterwards. Spider-Man made his way of the Helicarrier, on a motorcycle designed for him and was having difficulty using it. Luckily, White Tiger and the others came to his aid, in which she piloted the motorcycle after he was removed from it by Nova. As Spider-Man asked whom they were, she introduced herself and explained her capabilities to him. She tried to introduce Luke by his real name, but was cut off by the latter in mid-speech. Luke instead wanted to identify himself as Power Man, something White Tiger opted to let him do. She returned to the Helicarrier with Spider-Man and her group and was ecstatic to win her bet after he chose to not join the group. Soon enough, Spider-Man was cornered by the Frightful Four sans Trapster and was having a difficult time facing the three by himself. To even the odds, White Tiger and her teammates came to his aid. She jumped on him and was told by Spider-Man that their help was unneeded, as he believed he was on the verge of winning. White Tiger did not agree, instead removing the device placed on Spider-Man's chest by the group and soon enough, was struck from behind by Klaw. She continued to fight him and mocked the villain before being struck in the mouth and knocked unconscious instantly. As she began to fall headfirst, Spider-Man saved her. She was not easily impressed, citing that she could save herself before being placed with her teammates as Spider-Man alerted them of their real priority: protecting the civilians. She abided by his decision and protected the civilians as he faced the Frightful Four alone. During her protecting of the civilians, she was struck in the back alongside Nova and Power Man by Wizard. She later met with Spider-Man as his alter ego Peter Parker during a day at his school and introduced herself. After fighting villains such as Venom and Taskmaster, Spider-Man was captured fighting the Frightful Four in a warehouse owned by Oscorp by some Octobots. White Tiger and the rest of the team followed a Tiny Octobot energized by Nova to Doctor Octopus' lab, where Norman Osborn transformed into the Green Goblin. After he destroyed Oscorp Tower, Spider-Man decided to take him down alone. They later aided him protecting Harry Osborn from Goblin which resulted in the helicarrier sinking in a battle with Goblin and Venom. Afterwards, she moved in with Peter Parker. Living at Casada Parker Ava lived at Peter's house and trained there, including fighting against villains such as the Lizard and Electro. During a training session White Tiger led, she was put under the influence of Kraven's drum and became vulnerable to the Tiger Amulet's influence. She became rampant and the next day, became careless in drinking milk and burping in front of her teammates. She later went after Kraven who had captured Iron Fist, Nova and Power Man, where she revealed her father's origin to Spider-Man. Kraven soon removed the amulet from her, but lost control of it and purely became a tiger. Ava and Peter soon came up with a plan and took him down. Ava almost killed him, but Spider-Man explained about Uncle Ben and how he didn't kill the Burglar who shot him, so she instead turned him in. She later took on Kraven once again as part of the Sinister Six, but she later switched for Electro. Powers and Abilities As the latest White Tiger, Ava's powers come solely from the Tiger Amulet. Her skills while already superb, are increase significantly from it's powers and cause her to have catlike reflexes. During many battles, she has been shown to rely heavily on it, especially while dealing with larger and much stronger opponents. However, her reflexes have not always benefited her and have caused her to be easily attacked and overpowered by opponents like Klaw. Though her powers can be used for her rare instances of being a solo act, they benefit greatly from the reliance of others. Demonstrated during her team's assault on Latveria, Ava's reflexes and abilities are great in a crowd of opponents and have show to be heavily reliable while she has stood alone. She exhibited agileness while fighting off several S.H.I.E.L.D. robots alongside her teammates in a training session. Abilities *'Master acrobatic': White Tiger is an athlete-type able to easily dodge enemy attacks and fight enemies. *'Peak-human agility': White Tiger has peaked agility able to leap high and run fast enough to catch the enemy with ease. Equipment *'Tiger Amulet': This amulet gives her tiger-like abilities. *'Claws': Those claws are White Tiger's main weapon of choice. :*'Electrified claws': Given a new upgrade from S.H.I.E.L.D.,White Tiger has electrified claws able to shock opponents in hand-to-hand combat. :*'S.H.I.E.L.D. tiger claws': S.H.I.E.L.D. gave Ava a new weapon that resembles a mechanical tiger claw. It is able to do deal more damage than her regular claws and can hold small pieces of objects inside it. Her first and only time using these claws was against Venom during his third appearance in the city. After he managed to escape, she kept a piece of his costume with her. *'Web-Shooters': Having swapped their gear with Spider-Man, she used the web-shooters to defeat Taskmaster and after that she admitted the web shooters are quite awesome.(briefly) *'Magic bow and arrow' (briefly) Trivia *Ava is the only student in the group that gets better grades than Peter. Category:Characters Category:White Tigers Category:Midtown High Students Category:Secret Identity